The Joke in April
by WhiteRabbit22
Summary: kagome decides to pull the best prank ever! Please read and review! No Flamming please.


_The Joke in April_

A/N: This is something that put together and hope you like it. The N: standards for narrator.

N: As Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo were walking in the woods, Kagome started to feel sick.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I don't feel to well.

Miroku: Please don't tell me that you caught Shippo's cold?

Kagome: I don't think so.

N: Sango felt Kagome's head.

Sango: You do feel a little warm. Won't you ride on Inuyasha's back for awhile?

Inuyasha: No way, I don't want what she's got!

Kagome: That's okay, I prefer to walk anyway.

Shippo: Are you sure, you're starting look pale.

N: Kagome doesn't say anything. She walks on without the group. Then they follow her. Then they finally made it to a small village.

Sango: Does Kagome even know what she's even doing?

Shippo: I don't think that she does. She's so sick it's not even funny.

N: Standing there, Inuyasha starts to worry what might happen to Kagome.

Miroku: Hey, is that Koga?

Inuyasha: Uh? I thought I smelt a dog?

N: So Inuyasha starts to follow Koga and Kagome down a hill.

Sango: I think he's more jealous that he is being mad at Kagome.

Miroku: I can agree with you, if he would admit that he loves her, then they won't fight all the time. (Putting his arm around Sango.)

Sango: Miroku, please remove your arm from my shoulders.

Miroku: How'd that get there? (Removes his arm.)

N: As Kagome looks around for a place to sleep, Koga walks up behind her.

Koga: Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?

Kagome: (In a sick voice) Oh hi Koga. I'm just looking for a place to sleep.

Koga: What's the matter, not feeling well?

Kagome: No not really.

Koga: My place is not far from here. Won't you come with me and get some rest?

Kagome: Sure, I'm so tired, I don't care where sleep.

N: Koga places a large grin on his face. So he and Kagome started to walk towards Koga's den.

Inuyasha: Now where could she be?

Miroku: Did you find her Inuyasha?

Sango: Hey guys you won't believe where I seen Kagome and Koga going!

Inuyasha: What? She may be sick, but I think she would be smart enough not to go with him.

Sango: Well…

Inuyasha: Err…

N: Inuyasha started to dart to where Koga's den was.

Miroku: Should we follow Inuyasha to stop him from killing anybody?

Sango: I guess that we should, they may loose it.

N: As Kagome and Koga enter the cave, everyone became quiet.

Koga: You remember what I told you about being near Kagome…

N: Kagome falls asleep onto Koga's shoulder. So Koga picks her up and takes her to his bed. Meanwhile Inuyasha was looking for Kagome.

Inuyasha: Finally, I can get my revenge on Koga.

Miroku: Are you talking to yourself again?

Sango: You've been talking to yourself for a few hours.

Miroku: Without Kagome, he has no one to argue with.

Inuyasha: Would you guys shut up! Anyway I'm not talking to myself.

N: So Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha head into Koga's cave, they see Kagome lying in a small nest.

Sango: Look there's Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome can you hear me?

N: Inuyasha runs over to Kagome. Shaking to wake her up, Koga walks in with his wolf gang.

Koga: What are you doing with my woman?

Inuyasha: Your woman? Did she actually say that she was your woman?

Koga: I'm not telling you.

Kagome: Would you please shut-up! I'm trying to get some sleep. (She starts to cough)

N: Koga and Inuyasha both tend to Kagome's need.

Inuyasha/Koga: Kagome are you all right? Hey, won't you go chase a cat or something! Err! (They both said at the same time.)

Sango: I'm so glad that I don't have that problem.

Miroku: (Starts to smile) Yeah, me too.

Koga: Hey dog breath, won't you leave Kagome with me!

Inuyasha: Look who's talking!

Kagome: (Gets up) That's it! I've had it with both of you two! I want some sleep and I can't get any, so I'm going home! There I might be able to feel better.

Inuyasha: Kagome? See what you did Koga! Now she's going to be mad at me for who knows how long.

Koga: If you had let her sleep she wouldn't be.

Inuyasha: So you're saying that she likes you better than me?

Koga: Yep!

N: Everyone stares at Inuyasha.

Koga: Ha, ha, ha! Yeah right! Her loving you! That's all most like that world coming to an end.

Sango: (To Miroku) So the truth comes out?

Miroku: I knew that one of these days he would say something like that.

N: While Inuyasha and Koga are yelling at each other, Kagome is getting out of the well in her own time.

Kagome: I swear men, can't live them, and can't live without them.

N: Walking into her home, her friends come up behind her.

Friend1: Hey Kagome!

Kagome: (Turning around) Oh hi guys, what are you doing here?

Friend2: We wanted to see you.

Friend3: Yeah, your grandpa told us that you had a really bad cold. So we thought we would come by and see how you were doing.

Kagome: I'm still sick.

Friend1: What are you doing out here?

Kagome: I just had to get some fresh air.

Friend2: (Looking at her arm.) Kagome, what did you do to your arm?

Kagome: Oh that, hm? I hit my arm on the side of the house.

Friend1: That had to hurt?

Kagome: Yeah, but I'll be fine. Are you guys coming in?

Friend1: No, we just wanted to see how you were doing.

Friend3: Do you want us to bring you your homework?

Kagome: Sure, I have nothing else to do. (She gives the girls a fake smile)

Friend2: All right then, bye Kagome!

Kagome: Bye! (She waves her right hand)

N: As her friends leave, Kagome walks into the house.

Ms. Higurashi: Ah Kagome, you're home!

Sota: Did you get into another fight with Inuyasha again?

Kagome: No, I'm sick. I wanted to come home to get some rest.

Ms. Higurashi: (Feeling Kagome's head) You've got a temp. Won't you go get a nice hot bath and I'll make you some soup.

Kagome: All right.

N: So Kagome heads to get a hot bath.

Ms. Higurashi: I wonder if she's going to be all right?

Grandpa: She'll be fine. If she can fight demons, she can fight a cold.

Ms. Higurashi: Yeah, your right.

N: In the bathroom…

Kagome: Ah…this feels much better! I wonder what the guys are up too?

N: As Kagome relaxes in the bathtub, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are all heading to the well.

Miroku: Do you think Kagome's going to be mad at us for coming to her time?

Sango: Yeah, they would think that someone like us would be up to no good.

Inuyasha: No, anyway we're going there to check up on her.

Shippo: All right, lets go!

N: All of them head into the well, Koga jumps in with the group. Finally they get out of the well and they are in Kagome's time.

Shippo: Uh, do you know where she lives Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Sure I was just there not to long ago.

N: Koga waits till they left and then got out.

Koga: I better follow them, or I'll never be able to find my mate.

N: So Koga gets out and keeps his distance from the others. Finally they find Kagome's house.

Miroku: So this is what Kagome's time looks like?

N: Inuyasha jumps up into Kagome's window and looks around.

Sango: You know Inuyasha, we could just ask her mother?

Inuyasha: Err…whatever.

Miroku: I think he wanted to be a peeking-Yasha?

Sango: That's true.

Inuyasha: Now why would I look at her body? She's got nothing.

Sango: How'd you know? I thought you never seen her?

Inuyasha: Never mind.

N: Meanwhile, Koga sneaks into the back way and sniffs his way to Kagome.

Koga: Where can she be? *Sniff* *Sniff*

Inuyasha: *Sniff* Why you little ass!

Shippo: What's wrong Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Koga slipped his little tail into the well with us.

Sango: What, but how?

N: Sota opened the door after hearing voice on the other side.

Sota: Hi guys!

Inuyasha: Where's Kagome?

Sota: She's getting a bath right now.

N: After searching for Kagome, Koga finally finds her.

Koga: Getting all nice and pretty for me. How nice of you, Kagome, to do this for me.

N: Kagome is lying back and relaxing and Koga slowly opening the door and saw

Kagome. He starts to blush.

Koga: Hey Kagome, what are you doing?

Kagome: (Screaming) Ah….!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

N: Inuyasha and the group dart up to the bathroom following the screams of Kagome's voice. Then Inuyasha opens up the door to find Koga, with his mouth dropped open staring at Kagome and she's screaming with a towel wrapped around her. Inuyasha and the others start to blush. Kagome seen Inuyasha and hides behind him.

Kagome: Inuyasha do something!

Inuyasha: Hey Koga, what do you think you're doing?

Koga: What are you doing?

Inuyasha: I was here to see Kagome, not to see her naked.

Sango: Sure?

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Kagome: I want everyone out of here, now! (Pointing to the door) Out! Out! Out!

N: Everyone leaves the bathroom and is waiting outside the door. Then Kagome walks out in a robe to her room.

Kagome: Inuyasha, can I talk to you?

N: Walking into her room, Inuyasha had a scared look on his face.

Miroku: I wish you well my friend.

N: They both walk into the room and Inuyasha shuts the door behind him.

Inuyasha: Is there something-wrong Kagome?

Kagome: (Sitting down) I want you to take everyone, including Koga, back to your time. I wanted to get some rest around here, and you guys show up.

Inuyasha: Sorry, after you left we kind of got worried about you.

Kagome: I know Inuyasha, but as my grandpa said, "If she can fight demons, she can fight a cold!" I'll be fine, so go on and fight some demons for me, all right?

Inuyasha: Are you mad at me?

Kagome: No Inuyasha, not this time.

N: Kagome gets up and hugs Inuyasha. He hugs her back.

Inuyasha: I will, I will.

Koga: I wonder what is going on in there?

Miroku: Then won't you just walk in there and see.

Koga: I don't want my head bitten off. Probably half-breed in there is all cornered up in her room. Scared to death…

N: Inuyasha opens the door and walks out.

Inuyasha: Come on guys, Kagome wants some rest. That also means you too Koga!

Koga: Sure, you just saying that because you want to be with her?

Miroku: I think that Inuyasha is right. She's sick and needs her rest.

N: They all leave Kagome's house. Then Inuyasha stops before he gets to the well.

Shippo: What wrong Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I smell a demon.

Koga: What? I don't smell any demons. *Sniff*

Inuyasha: Then your nose must be broken.

N: Inuyasha runs to where he smelled the demon's scent.

Miroku: You think we should follow him?

Sango: Yeah, you may never know what will happen.

N: So everyone else followed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I don't believe it. It's near Kagome's house!

Kagome: A Shikon Jewel! I wonder if the guys already left?

N: Kagome gets up and grabs her bow and arrow. She goes to the window and looks out.

Kagome: Where did it go? (Then saw Inuyasha) I'll follow him and see where he's going.

N: Inuyasha finally finds the demon. It was a long 400 legged, black and blue demon with a jewel.

Inuyasha: What the hell are you?

Demon: Do you know who you are? Do you know where you are? Do you know what you are doing here?

Inuyasha: What are you talking about?

Demon: Do you know what you are talking about?

Kagome: Inuyasha, she's got a jewel! In her heart!

Inuyasha: Kagome, why are you here?

Demon: The girl!

Inuyasha: No!

N: Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusiga and protected Kagome.

Demon: Get out of my way half-breed, you are no use to me! The girl whom I want to kill.

Inuyasha: You're the one who is going to be…Ah!

Kagome: Inuyasha! (Getting her bow and arrow ready) Don't miss!

N: She shot her arrow and hits the heart of the demon. Inuyasha slices her in half.

Inuyasha: Ah…ha! (Gets back up) Kagome are you all right?

Kagome: I'm fine. Come on, lets get you to my house and get your wounds tended.

Inuyasha: I'm fine.

Sango: Not with that wound your not.

N: They all head back to Kagome's home and when they all got there Kagome saw the reaction to her mother's face.

Ms. Higurashi: What had happen to you guys?

Kagome: A demon had attacked. Come on Inuyasha, you're loosing more blood.

N: As Kagome and Inuyasha head up to her room, Koga becomes jealous.

Koga: He gets hurt, he gets all the attention that he wants.

Shippo: So, whenever you got hurt, she took care of you too.

Sango: Shippo's right.

Koga: That was only once. He gets it all the time. I think he gets hurt on purpose.

Kilala: *Meow*

N: As Kagome is taking care of Inuyasha, she asks him a question.

Kagome: Inuyasha, what is it that you and Koga fight over me?

Inuyasha: I don't know?

Kagome: There has to be a reason?

Inuyasha: Maybe it's because you're to important to me. It's like he thinks that he owns you. That worries me.

Kagome: Worries you? You're the one who worries me. There have been a few times that you have scared me to death.

N: They stare at each other a few seconds, then Inuyasha grabs Kagome and starts to hug her.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I just want to make sure that you're safe and not hurt.

Kagome: I know that you want to make sure that I'm safe, but you need to lighten up.

Inuyasha: (Releasing her) What do you mean 'lighten up'?

Kagome: We worry about you sometimes. Like you brother said, "You charge blindly at the enemy. You don't think about a plan before you attack.

Inuyasha: Well you just can't stand there and look at a map.

Kagome: I know, but…

N: Inuyasha places his finer over Kagome's lips to silence her.

Inuyasha: Hush, you need your rest, you're sick.

Kagome: You need some too.

N: Meanwhile, down in the living room the guys with Kagome's family were all sitting and wondering what was going on.

Koga: Err…! I can't take it anymore! What is taking them so long?

Sango: I'll go check on them and you can sit there.

N: Sango walks to Kagome's room. When she got there it seemed to quiet. She slowly opened the door.

Sango: *Gasp!* Koga's not going to like this when I tell him this.

N: She walks back to the living room.

Miroku: What's wrong Sango?

Sango: Oh, I just seen Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping together.

Koga: They what? When I get my hands on that half-breed, he is going to regret sleeping with my woman!

Shippo: Sit boy, we'll deal with this in the morning. Kagome's sick and Inuyasha is hurt, they both need their rest. I'm not in the mood of hearing a lot of yelling, so can we get some sleep?

Miroku: Shippo's right, we've had a busy day today and we need some rest.

N: So Kagome's family gave them some pillows and some blankets to sleep with. The next morning…

Inuyasha: Ah…!

Kagome: (Waking up) What's wrong Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: You…I…slept together!

N: An idea slapped Kagome up against the head.

Kagome: Get out of my room!

N: So Inuyasha gets out of her room. *Slam*

Miroku: What was that?

Shippo: The way it sounded like Kagome shoved Inuyasha out of he bedroom door.

Sango: That's sounds just about right.

Kagome: That gives me an idea that will teach Inuyasha a valuable lesson that he's not going to be over protective about me. I'll say that I got a little curious about doing anything last night. Well, I found out that I am pregnant! That will scare him half to death, and by the end of the day I'll tell him I'm really not. (Looking at the calendar) This is too perfect, it's April 1st.

N: So Kagome runs into the bathroom. Inuyasha wonders what is going on with her. He heads down into the living room.

Koga: (Gets up and walks up to Inuyasha) If you touched her in anyway, I'll kill you.

Inuyasha: In your dreams.

Kagome: I got to make myself look scared and worried. All right I can do this. This day is going to teach Inuyasha and Koga a life lesson. (Walking out) Inuyasha, may I speak with you alone?

Koga: Now what did he do?

Kagome: You'll soon find out.

N: So Inuyasha and Kagome walk into her room.

Inuyasha: Let me guess, you want us to leave, even Koga?

Kagome: No, it's not that. Inuyasha, I want to tell you something that may shock you.

N: Koga is up against the door listening to what they are talking about. Then Miroku walks up to Koga.

Miroku: What are they talking about?

Koga: I don't know yet, but it sounds interesting.

N: So Miroku leans up against the door.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I'm pregnant.

Inuyasha: You're what?!

Koga/Miroku: She's what?! (They said together)

Inuyasha: Are you kidding me?

Kagome: No Inuyasha that's what I wanted to tell you about.

Inuyasha: I don't believe it, I can't believe it, and I won't believe it! Why did this happen to me?

Miroku: How are we going to tell everyone?

Koga: I would slowly bring it out. Heck, let them announce it.

Miroku: You've got a point.

N: Koga and Miroku walk into the living room.

Sango: What is the matter boys? It looks like Kagome said something that will haunt us for the rest of our lives.

Koga: You can put it in that point of view.

Ms. Higurashi: What is it? Is Kagome all right?

Miroku: Yes and no.

Shippo: What's the good news?

Miroku: Kagome's going to be fine.

Sango: What's the bad news?

Koga: Well, lets let Kagome and Inuyasha break the news.

N: Coming around the corner, both Inuyasha and Kagome stop in front of everyone in the living room.

Kagome: As it all seems, you all are waiting for the bad news. I'm pregnant.

Everyone: You're what?

Ms. Higurashi: You and I are going to have a little talk!

N: So Kagome and her mother head into the kitchen.

Ms. Higurashi: What do you mean that you're pregnant?

Kagome: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ms. Higurashi: Why are you laughing?

Kagome: (Quietly) Mom, I'm not. I'm only doing this to teach Inuyasha and Koga a lesson because they're both trying to protect me and they keep fighting over me anyway. So telling them that I'm having a child, it will teach them to stop fighting over a girl and each other. So far you are the only one who knows about this and so will the others except for Inuyasha and Koga.

Ms. Higurashi: That's a pretty good plan.

Kagome: I know.

N: As everyone in the living room scream and threaten Inuyasha, Kagome walks into the living room.

Shippo: I know that you love Kagome so much, but it doesn't mean that you can do that to her.

Inuyasha: I swear I didn't mean to.

Koga: Sure, you were so jealous that Kagome loved me more than you and so you did her.

Sango: What do you have to say for yourself.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry!

Kagome: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, can I speak with you three alone.

N: So they follow Kagome into the near by room and she spills the news to them and they thought is was the best way to teach them both a good lesson. Back in the living room…

Ms. Higurashi: Look Inuyasha, now since you have a big response ability. You can always come to our time and talk to me if you have any questions. Just do one thing for me, would you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What's that?

Ms. Higurashi: Take very good care of my only daughter. I've trusted you this far from getting her killed by a demon, I hope that I can trust you with a little one.

Inuyasha: I will.

N: Everyone that was with Kagome, enters the living room and they tried not to put on a smile because they know and Koga and Inuyasha don't.

Kagome: Well mom, I hate to do this to you, but I need to get the guys back to the feudal era. There's probably trouble brewing and we need to bring peace on their time.

Ms. Higurashi: take care of yourself, and come home if something doesn't feel right.

Kagome: I will.

N: The all leave and head to Bone Eater's Well. Everyone heads into the opening in the well and land on the world on the other side of the well.

Koga: I'll be back Inuyasha and I will be going your group and there will be no butts about it either.

N: Koga takes off and the gang walk around for awhile and wound themselves in some part of the woods. A dark figure appear and called out Inuyasha's name.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, I wish to challenge you and this time I want you to bring out your true form.

Inuyasha: (Walks up to his brother) You're going to have to pick a different time to threaten me.

Sesshomaru: What do you mean little brother

Inuyasha: Kagome is bearing a child and I need to protect her in any possible way that I can.

N: Sesshomaru's eyes opened widely and his mouth drops in shock of the news that his little brother told him.

Sesshomaru: Is this true mortal?

Kagome: Yes, and you will have a nephew or a niece to see every time you meet us.

Sesshomaru: (Shaking his head in shame) Brother, take care of her, or I will! (Then leaves)

N: Inuyasha almost choke when he heard what his older brother had said. He wasn't for sure that he heard it right. Kagome places her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and he wraps his arms around her. Even if she tried to pull away think that he was done hugging her, he didn't even budge to let her go. Then a strong wind picked up and Koga appeared.

Koga: Get your fifthly hands off my mate, now Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Come and pry my off!

Koga: Then I will!

N: Koga began to walk over to Inuyasha to pry his arms off of Kagome. When he placed his hand on Inuyasha's arm they both heard Kagome laughing in Inuyasha's clothing. Inuyasha let go of Kagome, they both wondered why she was laughing.

Inuyasha: Why are you laughing Kagome?

Koga: And why are you three laughing as well? ( He looked over at Miroku, Shippo and Sango)

Kagome: Okay, okay. I'll tell you before I spill it out in the wrong time.

Shippo: I can't believe that they both fell for it.

Koga: Fell for what?

Kagome: I pulled a prank on you two to teach you a lesson about fighting over me and claming who I really belong to I told you both that I was pregnant and you both fell for it.

Inuyasha: Err…you got me all worked up for nothing?

Kagome: Did you learn anything?

Inuyasha: I'll show you teasing…

N: Inuyasha chases after Kagome as everyone laughs and Koga tries to stop Inuyasha from hurting Kagome.

~Owari~


End file.
